Mr Oh
by kimpinku
Summary: (Chapt 4) Jongin, seorang mahasiswa jurusan Sastra Inggris yang harus mendapat dosen pembimbing bernama Oh Sehun yang ganteng tapi galak untuk tugas akhir nya. Let's read their Love-Hate relationship here! (Change summary) (HunKai story! Chankai, Baeksoo/Slight)
1. Teaser

**TEASER**

 **Mr. Oh**

 **Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Junmyeon, Choi Siwon, Choi Sooyoung, and many more.**

 **Pair: HunKai/main, ChanKai,**

 **BaekSoo/slight**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Yaoi, Boys Love, Mature words, Informal Words, Typos**

 **Rate: T**

 **Summary: Jongin, seorang mahasiswa jurusan Sastra Inggris yang harus mendapat dosen pembimbing bernama Oh Sehun yang sialnya justru membawa Jongin ke perasaan bernama 'baper'. Let's follow their Love-Hate reltionship here! (HunKai story! Chankai, Baeksoo/Slight)**

 **Happy reading!**

"Hoam.." Jongin nguap lebar banget. Untung masih manis dia. Tangan mungilnya ngeraba-raba jam weker di atas nakas samping tempat tidur dengan sprei gambar Chelsea, klub bola favorit Jongin. Sok-sokan Chelsea, padahal mah Jongin feminim setengah modar. Jongin nyipitin mata bulet nya, ngelirik jarum jam di weker.

Jam 8. 15

8.15

SIALAN. JONGIN TELAT!

Jongin buru-buru nyingkap selimut Kumamon nya. Berasa riweuh gatau mau ngapain. Anjrit. Jam 8.15. Dia kan ada jadwal kuliah jam 8.30. Dengan masih setengah melek, Jongin jalan ke kamar mandi. Untung ga nabrak tembok tu bocah. Idung udah minimalis, jangan dimakin-makinin. Ngapain ke kamar mandi? Ya mandi lah. Sabunan pake sabun pemutih yang gatau deh merk nya apa. Jongin jadi religius banget _guys_ kalo mandi, baca doa dulu. Berdoa supaya semua peralatan mandi yang Mama nya beliin ga sia-sia dan berhasil buat mutihin.

Jongin buru-buru banget mandi nya. Untung ga lupa cuci muka pake Pond's White Beauty, ya kan usaha gitu. Kalo orang bilang mah usaha tak akan mengkhianati. Asyiqeu. Selesai pake baju, pake deodorant, pake Axe, BB cream, liptint, dan kawan-kawan nya Jongin buru-buru turun ke bawah. Duh, wangi bener anak perawah, eh perjaka.

Pas sampe bawah, diliat ada Papa, Bang Junmyeon sama Mama di ruang makan. Duduk di kursi makan, siap siap sarapan. Jongin udah telat banget ini mah, ga bisa sarapan bareng. "Ma, Jongin ga sarapan deh. Jongin udah telat nih. _Bye_ Mama, Papa, Bang Junmyeon" Jongin emang ga sarapan, dia cuma nyomot roti tawar trus dia gigit. Sepatu _Converse_ item yang tampangnya udah buluk itu aja dia pake asal-asalan dan langsung ngibrit ke halte bus deket rumah. Mama nya cuma geleng-geleng kepala liat kelakuan anak bungsu nya.

Oiya, _btw_ kenalin dulu keluarga Jongin. Jongin ini anak bontot dari dua bersaudara. Papa nya Kim Siwon, diretur di salah satu cabang perusahaan keluarga besar Jongin. Lucu orangnya, suka ngelawak tapi jayus krik krik, ganteng aned sampe pernah ada yang ngira cememewan nya Jongin. Sabar aja Jongin tu. Tapi pokoknya Papa Jongin tu _daddy goals_ banget lah ya. Udah ganteng, tajir, baik, _family man_ , sayang banget gitu sama keluarga. Yang kedua, ada si Mama alias _the most beautiful woman in this world_ buat Jongin sama Junmyeon, Kim (Choi) Sooyoung. Orangnya ya kayak tipe-tipe ibu-ibu kebanyakan sih. Keibuan (yaiyalah oon), jago masak makanya Jongin jadi gembil gitu, hobi nonton drakor (ex: DOTS) yang ini sih Jongin juga ikutan nonton, sinetron (ex: Anak Jalanan), film india (ex: Uttaran), pokoknya yang gitu gitu deh. Trus ada _one and only_ abang buat Jongin, Kim Junmyeon. Junmyeon udah lulus kuliah _guys_ , udah menyandang gelar dr. Kim Junmyeon. Asyiqeu. Setipe lah sama Papa nya. Ya namanya juga _like father, like son_. Sayangnya Junmyeon udah _taken_ wkwk. Penasaran ga sama siapa pacarnya? Harus penasaran ya. Ye maksa. Dan terakhir, ada si bontot Kim Jongin. Kalo Junmyeon mirip Papa nya, Jongin lebih mirip ke Mama nya sih. Sama-sama berhati lembut alias mellow alias sensi alias baper. Mirip banget lah ama anak gadis, ga tau dulu Emak nya ngidam apaan. Jongin sekarang kuliah, semester 4 jurusan Sastra Inggris. Udah ah kenalan nya. Kalo kata orang kan tak kenal maka tak sayang. Tar kalo kebanyakan kenalan jadi sayang trus baper. Yah.

Balik lagi ke tokoh utama kita. Ya, Jongin emang kalo ke kampus naik bus. Kan selain aman, juga berhemat gitu. Biasanya sih dia bareng ama si Chanyeol, satu dari ketiga bes plen polepel nya. Tapi hari ini Chanyeol lagi ga ngampus alias mager jadinya Jongin terpaksa naik bus. Mudah-mudahan aja dia ga ketemu om-om genit apalagi cabe-cabean. Biasanya sih jam-jam segini banyak banget spesies aneh yang naik ke bus kota.

…..

"Anjing! Parah bener si Namjoon!"

Jongin cuma diem aja dengerin si Baekhyun ngomel. Biasalah mulut cabe. "Hush! Ga boleh gitu, Baek." Kyungsoo nasihatin sang pacar. Nasib emang Jong. Kenapa juga si Chanyeol pake kaga masuk, jadinya kan dia jadi Baygon buat Baekhyun ama Kyungsoo.

"Iyaiya abis aku kesel yang. Parah emang. Masa tugas akhir aku ama Pak Shindong yang. Aku tuh ga bisa banget loh diginiin."

"Yee lebay lu Baek. Lu sogok pake gorengan nya Mpok Mimin juga dapet tuh nilai A." Jongin asik aja nyeruput es teh nya.

Mereka lagi di kantin sekarang. Jongin, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo. Kalo biasanya trio bangsat, yang ini mah trio pangsit. Trio, gegara si tiang kaga masuk. Alesan nya sakit lah, palingan juga mager. Jadi Baekhyun ini lagi ngebahas tugas akhir semester gitu. Kelas Jongin dibagi jadi beberapa kelompok dengan dosen pembimbing yang beda-beda. Kyungsoo dapet Bu Taeyeon, Baekhyun dapet Pak Shindong, sedangkan Jongin… Jongin sendiri ga tau sebenernya siapa si dosen pembimbing. Di kertas yang dibagiin Pak Namjoon tadi sih tulisannya "Mr. Oh". Mr. Oh? Jongin aja ga pernah tau kalo dosen nya ada yang punya marga Oh. Parahnya lagi, sekelas cuma dia doang yang dapet si Mr. Oh ini. Eh, pas dia mau tanya ke Pak Namjoon siapa nih Mr. Oh, dia udah buru-buru aja ngibrit keluar kelas. Kan tai.

"Mr. Oh siapa sih emang? Kok namanya aneh, sok misterius banget. Males." Jongin manyun. Kan dia bingung.

"Pak Donghae kalik." Baekhyun asal nyeplos.

"Pak Donghae kan marga nya Lee, oon"

"Aduh, itu loh. Oh Sehun. Dosen baru pindahan dari London. Kalian belom denger emang?" akhirnya Kanjeng Ratu Kyungsoo ikutan.

"Oh Sehun? Siapa sih?" entah Jongin yang hidup di gua mana ampe dia ga tau ada dosen baru. Dari London pula, kan wow.

"Ih masa lu ga tau si Jong. Itu Pak Sehun, dia baru pindah sini seminggu yang lalu. Dari London katanya. Lu kudu liat Jong, ganteng banget pokoknya, tinggi, kece, tajir, ah idaman lah pokoknya."

Jongin cuma manggut-manggut aja. Eh betewe itu bukan Kyungsoo, apalagi Baekhyun. Itu mah si Seulgi. Ga tau ni bocah ngapain tiba-tiba bisa disini dan nimbrung di rumpian nya Jongin en de geng. Dasar perempuan, kalo denger bahan gibahan dikit ae langsung nyamber.

"Dosen pembimbing lu dia Jong?"

"Eh, iya Gi. Kalo gue mau nemuin dia dimana ya?"

"Cari aja di ruang dosen yang baru. Gedung sebelah. Eh yaudah gue duluan ya, ada kelas nih. Makasih ya gorengan nya" kata Seulgi seraya cabut sambil nenteng dua bakwan jagung.

"EH BAKWAN GUE TUH KAMPRET!" Kyungsoo yang ga terima bakwan nya diambil teriak-teriak kek emak-emak. Duh gusti.

Jongin diem aja. Jadi penasaran kan anjir. Gedung sebelah ya? Gedung sebelah kan jauh. Jongin harus menyebrangi daratan, mendaki pegunungan, mengarungi samudra. Eh gak sih, lebay lu Jong. Ah anjir penasaran abis Jongin pengen liat muka nya. Kan lumayan gitu kalo beneran ganteng, belajar sambil menikmati pemandangan surgawi kan mantep.

Semoga aja beneran ganteng, batin Jongin.

…..

 **To be Continued**

 **Hey guys! Long time no see… Maafkan Pinku yang nongol tiba-tiba bawa FF baru.** _ **Tbh**_ **, buat FF My Step-Father Chap 3 sudah siap upload dari jaman baheula. But luckily laptop gue rusak** **ingin berkata kasar. Gue pengen tau kalo masih ada yang nungguin itu FF bakalan gue lanjut dengan mengetik ulang. Adakah?** _ **By the way**_ **, ini FF bahasanya ga formal ya** _ **guys**_ **dan gue bikin karna emang lagi pengen gitu. Bosen kalo formal mulu, yegak? Kalo mau dilanjut,** _ **fill the reviews box please. I'm looking forward ur reviews and ur opinion about My Step-Father, xoxo.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **Mr. Oh**

 **Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Junmyeon, Choi Siwon, Choi Sooyoung, and many more.**

 **Pair: HunKai/main, ChanKai,**

 **BaekSoo/slight**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Yaoi, Boys Love, Mature words, Informal Words, Typos**

 **Rate: T**

 **Summary: Kim Jongin, mahasiswa jurusan Sastra Inggris yang mendapat Mr. Oh sebagai dosen pembimbing yang ganteng tapi galak untuk tugas akhir nya. Let's read their Love-Hate relationship here! (Change summary) (HunKai story! Chankai, Baeksoo/Slight)**

 **Happy reading!**

Jongin ngelirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kiri nya. Udah jam 4, sebenernya kelas dia udah bubar dari jam 2 sih. Cuma gegara keasikan gibahin orang bareng Kyungsoo aja jadinya gini. Jongin udah duduk manis di dalem bus yang kebanyakan isinya anak kuliah juga kayak Jongin sama bapak-bapak pulang kerja. Jongin duduk di kursi paling belakang, deket jendela. Itu emang udah jadi _favorite spot_ nya Jongin tiap naik bus.

Jam-jam segini tuh emang padet banget, rame. Banyak orang yang ga kebagian tempat duduk. Jongin ngeliatin keluar jendela, di luar gerimis. Kalo gini jadi inget lagu kesukaan nya Bang Junmyeon. _Yang hujan turun lagi, dibawah payung hitam ku berlindung_. Bang Junmyeon mah emang gitu. Bus Jongin lagi berhenti di depan halte. Nungguin penumpang pada naik. Jongin nengok ke arah pintu bus. Ada kakek-kakek yang mungkin seumuran sama eyang nya Jongin. Kesian banget, udah tua renta gitu, mana bawa tas gede lagi. Jongin pengen ngasih tempat duduk tapi masalahnya dia ada di belakang, pojok lagi. Mau gerak aja susah. Mana samping dia mba-mba yang badan nya makmur lagi. Jongin berasa jadi tempe penyet kalo gini. Jongin ngeliatin ke penumpang yang lain. Kok kayaknya cuek-cuek aja ama tu kakek. Ih jahat.

Tiba-tiba cowok didepan bangku Jongin berdiri (jadi duduk nya adep-adepan gitu lo _guys_ , model busway lah). Tu cowok langsung ngasih tempat duduknya buat kakek itu. Alhamdulillah, masih ada cowo _gentle_. Akhirnya cowok itu beridiri di depan Jongin, madep ke Jongin. Jongin yang emang orang nya agak ndeso gitu ngeliatin tu cowok. Eh ganteng ya, Jongin ngebatin. Ganteng deh serius. Tinggi, putih, kakinya panjang, macho gitu, lengannya kekar sih kayaknya, keliatan waktu cowok itu pegangan erat sama pegangan tangan di bus. Ya maklum deh, bus nya emang kek goyang inul gitu pas belok, lebay emang supirnya. Jongin cengo aja ngeliatin cowok itu, mirip orang bego. Si dia mah ga nyadar aja diperhatiin ama Jongin daritadi, mukanya datar gitu sambil ngeliat lurus ke arah jendela. Gatau ini supirnya yang lebay apa jalan nya yang kek lekukan badan Hyorin sampe bus nya kayak gini.

CKIT…

"Woy Bang! Pelan-pelan napa?! Anjir gue mau jatoh nih." seru salah satu penumpang.

Cowok di depan Jongin tadi juga hampir aja jatuh. Jatuh ke depan alias ke arah Jongin. Mana kayak mau nempel gitu lagi lutut mereka. Emang umpel-umpelan banget nih bus. Mana sopirnya ugal-ugalan lagi.

Njir. Kok Jongin jadi deg-degan.

Takut-takut ni cowok beneran jatoh. Antara takut ketimpuk cowok ganteng sama takut sakit sama takut malu. Jadi satu deh, mirip nano-nano.

Jongin cuma nunduk aja daritadi. Sekali-sekali juga curi-curi pandang sih ke arah si doi. Entah karena ngerasa diperhatiin atau gimana, tiba-tiba cowok itu balik ngeliatin Jongin. Mana pas Jongin lagi ngeliatin dia juga lagi.

Mpos. Kan malu.

Jongin buru-buru buang muka aja.

"Halte Perumahan Seoul Permai woy, Seoul Permai! Siapa yang mau turun?"

Perumahan Seoul Permai? Eh kan rumah Jongin tuh. Keasikan merhatiin cogan sih lu Jong. Jongin buru-buru berdiri terus turun dari bus setelah ngasih duit ke kenek bus. Anjir kok beneran kayak bus kota di Indonesia yah.

Begitu Jongin turun, dia ga sengaja nengok ke arah bus tadi yang udah mau jalan lagi. _Shit_. Tu cowok yang Jongin perhatiin dari tadi lagi ngeliatin dia dari kaca jendela bus. Lah, jangan-jangan tu orang tau lagi kalo Jongin daritadi ngeliatin dia. Ih malu ih. Jongin buru-buru ngibrit aja masuk ke komplek perumahan.

"Jongin pulang!" emang udah kebiasaan dia, ngasih tau orang serumah kalo udah pulang.

Sambil nenteng _converse_ nya yang udah dekil, Jongin masuk ke dalem. Pintu nya sih kebuka. Kayaknya ada tamu.

"Loh, Kak Joohyun?" Jongin melongo liat ada Joohyun di ruang makan nya, lagi asik ketawa-ketiwi ama Bang Junmyeon. Muka mereka pada belepotan tepung. Kayaknya sih lagi bikin kue. Bikin kue apa pacaran. Hm.

"Jongin? Udah pulang?" tanya Joohyun sambil senyum manis ke arah Jongin.

"Iya udah."

Joohyun ini kekasihnya Junmyeon, Abang Jongin. Dulu sih Joohyun itu guru privat Jongin waktu SMA. Masa-masa mau fokus UN gitu deh, padahal mah fokus UN hanya mitos. Trus gatau kenapa malah jadi cinlok ama Junmyeon. Ya efek karena Joohyun tiap hari dateng ke rumah buat ngajarin Jongin kalik. Lagian kan Joohyun cantik tu, pinter lagi. Cocok deh ama Junmyeon yang ganteng sama pinter juga. Dokter pula. Sebenernya ya Jongin tu dulu juga pengen masuk kedokteran. Apa daya otak tak sampai. Apalagi pas dulu jaman-jaman drama DOTS. Kan asyiqeu gitu dia dipanggil-panggil "Dokter Kim.. Dokter Kim..". Berasa jadi orang paling penting gitu kan. Siapa tau ntar dia beneran dikirim ke pedalaman gitu, Zimbabwe gitu misalnya trus ketemu tentara gagah kayak Song Joongki. Aw.

"Lagi bikin apaan sih?" Jongin ngedeket. Ngeliat meja makan nya yang hampir kek kapal pecah bung. Tepung _everywhere_.

"Bikin kue lah." Junmyeon nyautin.

"Ya kue apa Abang ku sayang?" Jongin iseng nyolek _whipped_ _cream_ pake jari.

"Ih Jongin jorok! Kue _red velvet_ Jong." kata Joohyun.

" _Red Velvet_? Wah _girlband_ favorit Papa tu. _Dumb dumb dumb dumb_ _dumb dumb~_ " (gausah sambil nyanyi baca nya). Gatau deh Papa nya Jongin muncul dari mana. Mana tiba-tiba nari _Dumb dumb_ lagi. Kan ewh.

"Apaan sih papa jijik ah." Jongin kek pose mau muntah gitu liat Papa nya joget.

"Loh anak gadis Papa udah pulang."

Jongin cemberut. Gitu deh. Semua aja nyebut dia anak gadis, anak perawan. Padahal kan dia _manly_ yah. Kesel. _Manly_ __buatukmu Jong. Mana ada _manly_ pake BB cream sama liptint.

"Tau ah. Jongin ke atas dulu, ngantuk."

Jongin trus lari ke atas, ke kamarnya. Lari ala-ala cewek ngambek gitu deh. Papa nya, Junmyeon sama Joohyun cuma ketawa ngeliat Jongin bertingkah gitu.

"Haaahh…"

Jongin ngehempasin badan nya di kasur. Ena banget beneran. Surga duniawi. Apalagi sprei kasur nya baru diganti lagi. Wangi Kispray ama Molto. Enak ih.

Jongin ngerogoh kantong nya. Ngeluarin handphone nya. Eh ada notif nih. Dari Line. Dibuka deh sama Jongin. Ada 3 notif. Dari Group Riweuh Squad. Dari Bang Luhan. Satu lagi dari Papa.

Pertama dia buka yang dari Group.

 **Kyungsoo: Adik jongin kalau sudah sampai rumah bilang ya**

 **Baekhyun: Iya jong. Takut aje lu diculik ama om burhan yekan.**

 **Baekhyun: Ih kyungie:( Kok aku ga pernah disuruh ngabarin kamu sih klo udh dirumah.**

Najis si Baekhyun. Siapa juga tu Om Burhan. Emang Jongin tu Baekhyun apa yang hobinya morotin om-om. Eh tapi temen-temen nya perhatian. Jongin jadi terharu. Cinta deh.

 **Jongin: Iya gue udah dirumah kok. Barusan ae.**

 **Jongin: Mpos lu bek:p *kirim sticker Ustadz Maulana lagi ketawa***

Gatau kenapa Jongin lagi suka sticker itu deh. Mana lucu kan bisa bunyi gitu.

Lanjut buka chat nya Bang Luhan. Luhan itu sepupu Jongin yang rumah nya cuma jarak tiga rumah dari rumah Jongin.

 **Luhan: Jong temenin gue yok**

 **Jongin: Kemana bang?**

Ting!

Lah _fast respon_ banget dia. Nungguin chat Jongin banget nih.

 **Luhan: Nobar**

 **Luhan: Di kafe temen gue**

 **Jongin: Nobar apaan? The Conjuring 2?**

 **Luhan: Bukan. Nobar persija**

Najis si Luhan-_-

 **Jongin: Ogah. Nonton ae ama bang umin**

 **Luhan: Ayang umin mana mau nonton gituan:(**

 **Jongin: Ye sama, gue juga bang-_-**

 **Luhan: Tai lu ah jong**

 **Jongin: *kirim sticker Brown lagi eek***

Nah terakhir, chat dari Papa nya.

 **Papa: Papa sent you invitation to play Get Rich blablabla**

Yailah si Papa. Kirain mah ngawatirin Jongin karena belom pulang. Taunya malah Get Rich. Masih jaman emang gitu main Get Rich?

Ting!

Eh ada notif Line. Dari Seulgi di group jurusan nya.

 **Seulgi: Guys, gue barusan dpt line dari pak namjoon nih. Besok kalian kudu harus banget nemuin dosen pembimbing secepetnya ya. Biar tugas nya cepet selesai. Asap. Ge pe el.**

Jongin cuma manggut-manggut aja baca nya. Nemuin dosen pembimbing ya? Nemuin si Mr. Oh itu dong dia. Yang katanya ganteng itu. Ih penasaran ih, jadi deg-degan.

Jongin matiin handphone nya, ditaruh sama dia di nakas. Ngantuk. Akhirnya tu bocah ketiduran. Masih pake baju ngampus lagi. Dasar.

…..

Tin..tin..

"Jongin.. Jongin… maen yokk!"

Jongin _face palm_ aja dengerin Chanyeol teriak-teriak di depan rumahnya. Udah kek anak SD ngajakin temennya main abis subuhan pas bulan puasa deh. "Ma, Jongin berangkat kuliah dulu ya." Ga lupa tu sambil pamitan sambil cium tangan si Mama cantik. "Iya dek, ati-ati ya." Kata sang Mama.

Papa sama Bang Junmyeon udah berangkat pagi-pagi banget ke kantor tadi. Jadi ga pamitan deh. Biasa lah sibuk.

Jongin buru-buru lari ke depan. Chanyeol nyengir dari ujung kuping kiri ke ujung kuping kanan. Lebar banget busut. Hari ini Chanyeol berangkat ngampus, jadinya Jongin ga perlu naik bus lagi deh. Padahal kan lumayan kalo ketemu cogan lagi.

"Nih." Kata Chanyeol sambil ngasih helm warna _pink_ buat Jongin.

"Ih ga ada yang lain apa?" Jongin protes.

"Bacot ah. Cepetan dipake, helm si Yeri tu. Tadi gue colong."

"Ye sialan." Jongin yang udah takut telat buru-buru make helm warna _pink_ itu trus duduk manis di jok belakang Chanyeol. Pegangan erat ke pinggang cowok tiang itu. Takut jatuh.

"Udah?" tanya Chanyeol. Mastiin sahabatnya udah bener-bener duduk di jok nya. Kan dia juga ga mau Jongin kenapa-napa. Bisa digolok ama Papa nya Jongin dia.

"Udah."

Chanyeol muter kunci motornya trus ngejalanin motornya. Jongin meluk makin erat. Chanyeol wangi deh. Wangi _Axe Apollo_. Macho. Eh bukannya Jongin juga make _Axe_? Hehe. Gak sih sebenernya. Sebenernya parfum Jongin tu Eskulin yang Cinderella itu loh _guys_. Ga cuma yang Cinderella deng, kadang yang Ariel, Elsa, kadang yang Jasmine juga. Cuma dia malu aja kalo harus bawa-bawa itu. Jadinya dia pindah deh ke botol _Axe_ punya Junmyeon yang udah abis.

…..

"Kyungiee! Tungguin aku dong sayang!"

Najis banget sih Baekhyun udah pacaran pagi-pagi. Semua anak udah pada ke ruangan dosen pembimbing masing-masing. Cuma tinggal Jongin sama Chanyeol di kelas. Kebanyakan sih pada sama Pak Namjoon atau sama Bu Taeyeon. Jadi ada barengan nya gitu asik. Lah Jongin? Harus nemuin si Mr. Oh sendirian.

"Yeol, dosen lu siapa?"

"Bu Hyorin. Lu siapa?"

"Mister Oh." Jawab Jongin singkat.

"Oh. Pak Sehun?"

Ih kok semua orang tau Pak Sehun sih? Apa cuma Jongin doang yang ketinggalan berita?

"Udah yok ah. Ntar gue telat nih." Chanyeol udah siap-siap mau ke ruangan Bu Hyorin. Jongin juga udah ngerapiin tas nya.

…..

Jongin ngintip ke ruangan dosen. Duh, kok ga ada yang dia kenal sih. Mana dia juga ga tau yang mana lagi si Pak Sehun itu. Gedung sebelah ini emang termasuk gedung baru di kampus Jongin. Mana tadi doi juga sempet nyasar lagi pas nyari ruang dosen. Isinya juga kebanyakan Jongin ga kenal, apalagi dosen nya.

"Loh, Jongin?"

"Eh Tante Sooyeon?"

Hamdallah. Ada yang bisa Jongin tanyain. Sooyeon ini dosen di kampus Jongin. Tapi ngajar jurusan Psikologi. Dia manggil tante karena Sooyeon ini temen deket Mama nya. Jadi ya udah kenal gitu deh.

"Tante, tante bisa bantuin Jongin ga?"

"Kenapa Jong?" tanya Sooyeon. Dia bingung ngeliat ni bocah gedung satu nyasar sampe gedung sini.

"Itu.. Jongin nyari Pak Sehun, dia dosen pembimbing Jongin. Tapi Jongin ga tau dia yang mana."

"Ohh.. Yuk masuk." Sooyeon ngebuka pintu ruang dosen nya. Jongin cuma ngebuntutin dari belakang.

"Kamu masuk aja ke ruangan itu." Tunjuk Sooyeon ke pintu ruangan di ujung. Lah, sok eksklusif banget tu dosen pake punya ruangan sendiri, batin Jongin.

"Ohh disitu. Makasih ya tante."

Jongin langsung jalan ke depan ruangan itu. Narik nafas dulu dia.

Tok..tok..

"Masuk."

Njir. Suara nya aja ganteng bruh.

Jongin ngebuka pintu nya pelan-pelan banget. Ya biar dibilang sopan gitu kan. Mr. Oh ini lagi ngadep jendela. Muka nya ga keliatan. Dia lagi ngangkat telepon kayaknya. Jongin cuma diem-diem cemas aja nungguin dosen nya selesai telepon.

Klik.

Eh kayaknya udah selesai tuh telepon nya.

Pak Sehun langsung muter kursi nya jadi ngadep ke Jongin.

"Anda siapa?"

Deg.

Anjing. Itu kan cowok yang kemaren di bus.

…..

 **To be Continued**

 **Wahahahaha lagi pengen update kilat buat FF ini. By the way, yang ga tau Jooyun itu siapa. Dia itu Bae Joohyun a.k.a Irene from Red Velvet wkwk. Please give me a lot of your kind reviews. Bye~~ xoxo**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Mr. Oh**

 **Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Junmyeon, Choi Siwon, Choi Sooyoung, and many more.**

 **Pair: HunKai/main, ChanKai,**

 **BaekSoo/slight**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Yaoi, Boys Love, Mature words, Informal Words, Typos**

 **Rate: T**

 **Summary: Kim Jongin, mahasiswa jurusan Sastra Inggris yang mendapat Mr. Oh sebagai dosen pembimbing yang ganteng tapi galak untuk tugas akhir nya. Let's read their Love-Hate relationship here! (Change summary) (HunKai story! Chankai, Baeksoo/Slight)**

 **Happy reading!**

Jongin cengo buat beberapa saat. Lah. Gak nih, kayaknya Jongin aja yang udah ga waras. Saking lama nya dia ga pernah liat cogan nih efeknya jadi begini. Eh. Tapi kok. Mirip. Banget. Sama cowok yang kemaren di bus. EH DAFUK BENERAN COWOK YANG KEMAREN.

Sehun ngeliatin Jongin dari atas sampe bawah. Jongin risih sumpah. Tapi kok si Bapak biasa aja ya. Kayaknya dia ga inget deh kemaren kalo di bus mereka ketemu. Tatapan nya gitu banget lagi si Bapak. "Anda siapa?"

"E-eh saya…"

Jongin mikir bentar. Kok dia jadi _blank_ gini. Jongin siapa? Ini Bapak siapa? Ini dimana? Yailah. Pake amnesia segala lu Jong. Jongin mikir lagi. Dia mau jawab apa ya kira-kira.

" _Halo Bapak, saya yang kemaren di bus sama Bapak. Bapak ganteng deh kemaren, saya jadi deg-degan anjing waktu ngeliatin Bapak."_

Atau

" _Bapak, saya adalah Kim Jongin. Masa depan Bapak."_

Eh najis lu Jong. Kepedean gilak.

" _Selamat datang di Indomaret Bapak. Selamat berbelania."_

Eh apaan sih. Kok jadi mikirin mba-mba Indomaret segala. Jongin geleng-gelengin kepala nya cepet, buat ngapus halusinasi nya yang udah tingkat dewa.

"Kalau anda tidak berkepentingan, silahkan keluar."

"Eh?" Ya Allah Jongin, kok bego banget sih dia.

"E-eh anu pak. Saya Jongin. Mahasiswa yang jadi murid Bapak buat tugas akhir semester." Anjir. Malu banget ih. Untung dia cepet-cepet sadar. Pasti tadi Sehun nyangkain dia aneh. Ditanyain bukannya nyaut malah bengong sendiri. Untung dia kalo bengong ga ngeces.

"Duduk."

Suara nya ganteng sih, orang nya juga. Tapi kok dingin banget, Jongin ngebatin.

Jongin nurut aja. Dia duduk di kursi didepan meja kerja Sehun. Sehun lagi sibuk banget kayaknya. Ada setumpuk berkas di meja nya, gatau deh berkas apaan. Dia pake kacamata, muka nya lagi serius ngebaca tumpukan kertas yang ada di meja nya. Jadi keliatan pinter nya kalo pake kacamata, padahal kemaren pas ga pake keliatan _casual_ aja. Ga nyangka juga Jongin kalo cogan yang kemaren taunya dosen nya dia.

Udah hampir 10 menit…

Sehun sama sekali ga ngajak ngomong apa-apa. Jongin mau ngajak ngomong tapi kok kayaknya si Bapak sibuk banget ya. Kok takut ganggu. Jadi dia tungguin aja gitu. _Resah dan gelisah, menanti disini_. Malah nyanyi dia di dalem hati. Emang dasarnya Jongin anak petakilan, ga bisa diem. Dia ngeliatin ke sekeliling.

Meja Sehun ya gitu tadi. Ada MacBook Pro sama tumpukan berkas kerja. Ada handphone si Bapak juga, iPhone 6. Ada foto nya dia juga. Kayaknya sih di luar negeri, Korea mah ga ada tempat kayak gitu. Fotonya dari jauh gitu, dibelakang nya kayak ada gedung tua khas buatan Eropa sih. Trus ada papan nama Sehun juga disana. Dr. Oh Sehun blablabla panjang banget. Ampe kayak ada gelar Raden Mas Sosrodwijoyo Hadiningrat(?) apalah itu tadi. Trus dibawah nya ada tulisan Kepala Lektor. Oh, Kepala Lektor toh. Pantes punya ruangan sendiri. Eh tapi kalo diliat-liat ya Pak Sehun masih muda banget buat jadi Kepala Lektor. Hebat dong dia. Emang Pak Shindong. Dari jaman emak bapak nya kuliah kalik sampe sekarang, ga pernah naik jabatan.

30 menit…

Jongin ga betah sendiri akhirnya. Udah setengah jam bruh dia nungguin ni dosen ngajak dia ngomong. Tapi kayaknya dia asik aja ama kertas-kertas tebel itu. Kok bisa ya betah banget dia.

"Pak?"

Si Bapak diem.

"Pak Sehun?"

"Ya?"

"Ini tugas saya gimana pak…" Jongin nanya ragu. Pak Sehun kayak ga ada niat sama sekali jadi dosen pembimbing. Ngeliat Jongin aja kagak.

"Coba anda bacakan dulu materi nya."

Jongin ngangguk. Nurut aja dia mah. Jongin ngambil _notebook_ gambar Pororo punya dia. _Girly_ banget ga sih si Jongin. Dia buru-buru ngebolak-balik kertas catetan nya, nyari materi terakhir yang kemarin dikasih sama Pak Namjoon. Trus dibacain deh dari halaman pertama sampe kesepuluh. Panjang juga ya. Eh tapi gapapa deh, demi kelancaran tugas nya dia di masa mendatang.

"Sudah pak."

"Yasudah, saya sibuk. Anda datang besok lagi saja."

Lah? Kok…. Jongin ingin berkata kasar saja.

"Ta-tapi pak say-"

"Keluar. Saya sedang sibuk."

Ya Tuhan Jongin pen nangis deh. Pengen rasanya ngadu ke mama nya kalo dia dijahatin nih ama om-om satu. Jadi apa artinya dia nungguin hampir sejam suapaya ini dosen satu ngomong kalo taunya dia cuma disuruh baca materi dan pulang. _Fine_ ya. Cukup tau aja Jongin tu.

Jongin kesel. Tapi dia harus inget kalo sabar disayang Tuhan. Jadi cukup ngelus dada aja dia. Dada sendiri ya, bukan dada mba Jupe. "Ya sudah pak, saya permisi. Terima kasih atas waktunya." Waktunya gundul mu. Jelas-jelas Jongin yang malah _wasting time_ banget ama ini dosen.

Jongin bete parah. Mukanya udah ditekuk aja pas dia keluar ruangan Sehun. Panggilan tante Sooyeon aja ga dihirauin. Pengen buru-buru nemuin temen-temennya trus curhat. Jongin akhirnya balik ke gedung kampus nya dia. Trus jalan deh dia ke kantin. Dan bener aja temen-temennya udah pada nongkrong di _foodcourt_ Mpok Mimin. Langganan mereka.

"Eh Jongin!" Chanyeol ngelambai-lambaiin tangan nya dari jauh, nyuruh Jongin buat duduk deket mereka.

Jongin duduk. Mukanya kusut banget. Pasti bete deh, Kyungsoo mah udah hapal banget tindak tanduk Jongin kalo udah bete. Liat itu muka udah ga berbentuk, bibir dimanyunin 5cm, jalannya cepet banget kayak anak perawan mau diperkosa.

"Kenapa sih lu tem?"

Jongin nge _deathglare_ Baekhyun. Ih masih aja ya dia manggil Jongin item. Padahal kan ya Jongin tuh eksotis. Baekhyun yang diliatin gitu cuma cengar-cengir aja tanpa dosa.

"Itu dosen nya nyebelin parah. Masa tadi ya gue udah nungguin dia setengah jam. Trus tiba-tiba disuruh baca materi yang ada 10 lembar. Oke, masih gapapa. Eh tau-tau nya pas udah selesai gue cuma disuruh keluar gegara dia sibuk. Ih. Emang cuma dia aja apa yang sibuk? Gue juga sibuk kalik Pak. Tau gini kan tadi ga usah berangkat ngampus aja, mending gue nonton _Barbie and The Diamond Castle_ di tv bareng Mama."

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun sama Chanyeol manggut-manggut aja dengerin cerita Jongin. Mereka juga gatau sih si Pak Sehun itu orang nya gimana. Cuma pernah liat orang nya aja sama denger dari bisik-bisik tetangga gitu.

"Yaudah sabar aja. _Positive thinking_ Jongin sayang. Mungkin dia emang lagi sibuk." Kyungsoo coba ngehibur sahabat nya.

"Iya. Apa mungkin dia males kalik kalo mahasiswa nya kayak elu. Kan lu dekil tu." Si Baekhyun lagi, nambah-nambahin bete nya Jongin. Jongin lempar aja dia pake botol liptint nya Kyungsoo. Kecil tapi sakit bruh.

"Tau ah. Kesel." Jongin masih manyun aja.

"Eh Kyung, minta parfum dong." Jongin nyiumin kemeja nya. Udah ilang nih _princess effect_ nya.

"Iya ambil aja di make up _pouch_ gue." kata Kyungsoo sambil nyemilin cilok. Yailah beli cilok aja sepiring berdua ama Baekhyun. Romantis apa ngirit.

Jongin ngebuka make up _pouch_ Kyungsoo yang gambar Hello Kitty. Njir. Jadi keinget Bang Luhan. Trus ngambil botol parfum Kyungsoo. Sama kok kayak Jongin, Eskulin _Princess Edition_. Cuma Kyungsoo mah cuek aja, jadi ga dipindahin botolnya. Beda sama Jongin yang mau pura-pura manly.

"Loh ada yang Princess Anna?"

"Iya, keluaran terbaru. Gue baru beli kemaren di Indomaret. Lagi promo juga, beli Eskulin gratis Durex." kata Kyungsoo nyautin.

"Lah? Kek parfum si Yeri tuh. Tapi punya dia yang Princess Sophia." Chanyeol ikutan. Oiya, Yeri itu adek nya Chanyeol. Masih SMA, dulu hobi banget main congklak kalo ga bekel sama Jongin.

Jongin nyemprotin parfum Kyungsoo ke badannya. Biasa, dia kalo pake parfum emang udah kek mau bikin orang mabok saking banyak nya. Wuih, wangi Princess Anna. Jongin jadi kebawa suasana deh.

"Chanyeol? Do you wanna build a snowman?" lah. Nyanyi si Jongin.

Chanteol natap jijik ke Jongin. "Ogah. Gue maunya build rumah tangga sama Lily Maymac."

"Yeee." Harusnya kan Chanyeol nyautin tuh terus mereka nyanyi. Kan seru ngedrama Frozen gitu. Jongin jadi Anna, Chanyeol jadi Elsa, Kyungsoo jadi Olaf aja kan dia bogel, nah si Baekhyun jadi rusa nya aja. Pangeran nya siapa Jong? Gatau deh mikir dulu hehe.

…..

Mulut Jongin ga berhenti ngunyah popcorn buatan Sooyoung. Kepala nya juga dia taruh di atas paha Mama nya. Lagi _Q-time_ gitu sama si Mama. Ya gimana, kan anak nya cuma dua. Junmyeon? Sibuk lah, namanya juga dokter. Trus kan udah punya pacar juga, jadi sibuk lah. Beda sama Jongin yang masih kuliah, trus jomblo juga. Jadinya mah cuma dia anak yang Mama nya masih bisa unyel-unyel kalo dirumah. Ya Jongin juga anak bungsu kan, jadinya manja aja trus nurut kalo sama Mama nya. Diajak shopping ayok, diajak maskeran sama luluran juga ayok ayok aja dia mah.

Mereka lagi nonton siaran ulang drama DOTS nih sambil maskeran. Emang itu drama jadi favorit Jongin sama Mama nya. Biar udah nonton berkali-kali juga ga ada bosen nya dia mah. Sekarang pas lagi adegan Kang Moyeon diculik ama Agus trus lagi mau diselamatin sama Yoo Sijin en da geng. Tegang banget. Apanya? Drama nya lah. Masa yang lain.

"Ma seru ya jadi Kang Moyeon. Gimana coba rasanya dalam bahaya trus ada yang bela-belain ngorbanin nyawa nya buat kita. Ih asik."

Mama nya cuma ketawa aja dengerin celotehan ngawur anak bungsu nya. "Emang adek mau? Orang kamu aja penakut." Kata Mama nya.

Jongin manyun. Tapi emang bener sih dia penakut. Jongin tuh punya phobia. Phobia apa ya namanya Jongin lupa. Ah iya, _Agoraphobia_ atau biasanya disebut phobia kerumunan gitu. Jadi Jongin tu takut banget berada di kerumunan. Kalo berada di pelukan mu sih Jongin ga takut. Kan diajarin apa artinya kenyamanan, kesempurnaan cinta~ Asyiqeu. Dulu sih dia pernah diterapi dan hamdallah lumayan hasilnya. Sekarang masih takut sih, suka mual sama pusing, keringet dingin juga kalo di kerumunan. Tapi kalo ada orang dikenal yang pegang tangannya dia atau sambil dipeluk biasanya Jongin ga takut lagi. Makanya Jongin ga bisa nonton konser, dwp, apalagi nonton Persija. Ga bisa banget lah pokoknya.

…..

Daritadi Jongin gabut banget. Cuma guling-gulingan di atas kasur. Ew. Dia lagi males banget berangkat ngampus. Masih kesel aja sama dosen nya, plus dia lagi males juga pokoknya. Mana ada _Barbie Mariposa_ kan. Yaudah deh bolos aja. Jongin udah berkali-kali ngebuka socmed nya, mulai dari instagram, line, whatsapp, path, twitter, facebook, snapchat, askfm.

Instagram Jongin isinya gitu-gitu aja. Feeds timeline nya random. Palingan selfie nya Chanyeol, foto ala ala _relationship goals_ nya Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo, foto dagangan make up olshop nya Seulgi, trus foto _giveaway_ panci nya Kyungsoo, selfie nya Bang Junmyeon di rumah sakit, selfie Bang Luhan waktu nonton Persija vs Persiba. Gitu-gitu doang. Kalo ada yang komen di instagram palingan juga Seulgi, "Cek ig kita yuk sis."

Path juga gitu doang. Jongin kan juga jarang update. Line, whatsapp juga ga ada chat masuk. Palingan juga Rakuten, akun official quotes-quotes galau, kalo ga Papa nya ngirim Get Rich. Facebook, twitter apalagi. Snapchat juga. Askfm paling anon-anon, kalo enggak ya dari adek tingkat Jongin.

"Kak Jongin bikin _make up tutorial_ dong."

"Kak kulitnya mulus bgt, bikin _skincare routine_ dong."

"Kak pap kamar dong."

"Kak Jongin manis banget sih. Jomblo kan?"

Ish. _Annoying_ banget deh. Ini juga si Chanyeol. "Desc gue. Minimal 10.000 kata+pap yo"

Najis. Itu ngedesc apa bikin karya ilmiah woy.

Ting!

Ting!

Ting!

Ada notif Line. Siapa nih? Kok spam gitu.

 **Kyungsoo: Jong!**

 **Kyungsoo: Jongin!**

 **Kyungsoo: Najis banget di read doang**

 **Kyungsoo: Dicariin Pak Sehun tuh**

 **Kyungsoo: Cepetan ke kampus! Kayaknya dia marah deh**

 **Kyungsoo: Jongin ya Allah! Cepetan ke kampus!**

 **Kyungsoo: *ngirim sticker Ustadz Maulana masha Allah***

Lah?

 **Jongin: Ngapain marah?**

 **Kyungsoo: Katanya lu ga niat bikin tugas. Cepetan woe ke kampus!**

Eh kok gitu sih dia.

Oiya. Mampus deh. Kemaren kan dia suruh dateng lagi. Anjir dia lupa. Bisa mati dia kalo Pak Sehun marah. Bisa-bisa tugas dia beneran ga selesai nih. Aaahhh parah.

Jongin ngambil kaos sama kemeja kotak-kotak nya asal-asalan. Ngelirik jam, anjir udah jam 2 siang. Untung udah mandi dia tadi pagi. Pake parfum aja lah ama deodorant trus langsung ngibrit pamit sama Mama nya. Biar agak cepet, naik taksi tu bocah.

…..

Udah hampir 5 menit Jongin diem aja didepan ruangan Sehun. Dia takut sumpah. Ketuk tidak ya. Ketuk tidak ya. Kan dia takut nanti dimarahin ama pak Sehun. Dia pake acara lupa segala lagi kalo disuruh dateng lagi hari ini.

Ah udah ah. Bismillah aja.

Tok..tok..

"Masuk."

Jongin masuk ke ruangan pak Sehun pelan-pelan banget. Hampir ga bersuara.

"Ma-maaf pak. Saya terlambat." Jongin keringet dingin sumpah.

"Duduk."

Jongin nurut. Dia duduk di kursi yang kemaren dia dudukin. Pak Sehun lagi asik ngetik seuatu pake MacBook Pro nya. Dia berhenti sebentar, Sehun nyodorin setumpuk kertas ke Jongin. "Ini apa pak?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Kerjakan saja."

Jongin nurut aja deh. Untung dia ga lupa bawa bolpoin. Dibuka tuh halaman pertama. Anjir. Apaan nih? Kok ruwet. Mana bahasa Inggris nya udah bahasa yang tingkat dewa lagi. Banyak kata yang Jongin gatau artinya.

"Maaf pak, tapi saya ga ngerti." Takut-takut Jongin ngelirik Sehun. Pak Sehun berhenti ngetik. Dia natap tajem ke arah Jongin. Jongin diem aja gemeteran. Beneran deh, Pak Sehun serem banget. Matanya itu loh. Ga bisa santai banget kalo ngeliatin orang. Aura nya gelap gitu, hiii.

"Begini saja kamu tidak mengerti? Jadi selama ini kamu ngapain aja kuliah?"

"Ta-tapi saya belum pernah diajarin nyusun kalimat yang kayak gini pak." Jongin ga bohong kok. Dia emang ngerasa belum pernah diajarin.

"Bohong. Kamu saja yang tidak pernah masuk kuliah makanya tidak mengerti." Sehun mendecih.

Dasar janin dugong. Kok si bapak gini banget sih. Mana Jongin dituduh suka bolos lagi. Emang iya ya tadi dia bolos. Tapi biasanya dia tu yang paling rajin ngampus sama nyatet materi dari dosen.

"Tapi saya emang ga pernah diajarin, bapak Sehun…" Jongin geregetan. Sehun ga peduli aja kayaknya. Dia ngambil kertas tadi dari tangan Jongin. "Kalau begitu kamu bawa ini pulang." Buk! Sehun ngejatuhin dua buku yang tebelnya naujubilah di hadapan Jongin. "Kamu pelajari itu di rumah. Besok kamu datang lagi. Saya tidak mau tau, besok kamu harus sudah bisa mengerjakan soal itu."

Sialan. Sabar aja Jongin tu. Demi apa nih dia suruh baca semua buku ini dalam satu malem? Gapapa Jong gapapa. Demi kelancaran tugas dan kecerahan masa depan mu.

"Tapi besok kan kampus ditutup pak?" Besok sih denger-denger kampus Jongin ditutup. Mau dipake buat tes apa gitu katanya.

"Ck. Besok kamu datang ke rumah saya. Nanti saya kasih tau alamat nya. Ini kartu nama saya, ada nomor telepon saya disitu." Sehun nyodorin kartu nama warna cokelat tua itu ke Jongin. Jongin manggut-manggut aja. Harus banget nih dia besok ketemu lagi sama ni dosen satu?

…..

 **To be Continued**

 **Jadi ya, maaf nih kalo misalnya aku sering update tapi dikit:( emang style aku aja gitu update cepet tapi pendek. Ya yang penting ga pendek-pendek banget kan?wkwk. Chapter 2 nya juga udah lumayan panjang kan dari chapter sebelumnya. Trus mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan dari para my beautiful readers.**

 **Thor ga ada tokoh jahat ya? Trus kenapa Jongin ga beli sepatu kekinian?**

 **Huahahaa.. ada kok. Tapi belom dimunculin aja. Gue kasih bocoran deh, pokoknya nanti yang jahat itu cewek. Tapi masih dirahasiakan yah wkwk. Trus kenapa Jongin sepatunya dekil, soalnya keluarga nya dia tu sederhana gitu, tidak sombong. Biarpun tajir, tapi ga pernah yang hidup foya-foya. Lagian itu converse dekil sepatu kesayangan Jongin kok:(**

 **Itu gimana cara buka kaleng Axe?**

 **Setelah gue pikir-pikir ya. Iya juga ya, gimana coba caranya. Tanya Jongin coba. Apa sih yang dia ga bisa?:( apa coba apaa**

 **Thor bakalan ada Sehun pov ga?**

 **Kita lihat saja ya besok. Sekarang fokus ke dek Jongin aja dulu wkwk.**

 **Btw maaf pak Shindong aku nistain:( bercanda aja kok bener deh. Trus juga sempet bingung ngasih Sehun pangkat apa yang spesial dikit gitu. Bener kan ya kalo kepala lektor tu agak tinggi dikit gitu jabatan nya? Soalnya gue juga kaga tau, cuma searching doang:( maklum masih sekolah qaqa.**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **Mr. Oh**

 **Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Junmyeon, Choi Siwon, Choi Sooyoung, and many more.**

 **Pair: HunKai/main, ChanKai,**

 **BaekSoo/slight**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Yaoi, Boys Love, Mature words, Informal Words, Typos**

 **Rate: T**

 **Summary: Kim Jongin, mahasiswa jurusan Sastra Inggris yang mendapat Mr. Oh sebagai dosen pembimbing yang ganteng tapi galak untuk tugas akhir nya. Let's read their Love-Hate relationship here! (Change summary) (HunKai story! Chankai, Baeksoo/Slight)**

 **Happy reading!**

"Haahh." Jongin ngerebahin badan di kasur empuknya. Akhirnya ya. Setelah tadi pake acara dimarahin sama dibikin eteb sama dosennya, dia nyampe juga dirumah. Ketemu kasur kesayangan ama guling buluk kesayangan juga. Badan udah serasa hampir remuk. Lebay aja sih. Orang dia tadi pagi ga ngapa-ngapain juga, nonton _Barbie_ doang kan.

Jongin ngerogoh kantong kemeja nya. Ngeliatin kartu nama pak Sehun. Dr. Oh Sehun, Dosen di _Seoul National University_ , kampus Jongin. Ada nomor telepon nya juga nih. Jongin ngerogoh handphone nya di tas terus masukin nomor pak Sehun di kontak. "Bapak Oh Sehun" gitu dia tulis, biar formal kan ya. Pengennya sih dia tulis "Sempak Firaun" tapi kok kayak jahat banget gitu. Takut kualat dia.

Ting!

 _Oh Sehun added as a friend by phone number_

Oiya Jongin lupa, Line dia kan suka ngeadd otomatis gitu. Eh tapi lumayan juga kalo punya Line nya pak Sehun, kan dia bisa chat kalo ga punya pulsa trus pake sticker-sticker unyu manja gitu. Sebenernya Jongin jarang sih punya pulsa hehe. Dibuka tuh _homeline_ nya ama Jongin. Oh Sehun. Ava nya lagi foto sama anjing nya. Ih lucu, jadi pengen meluk, yang megang. Ehe. Bisa ae lu kang somay. Home photo nya foto doi barengan sama dosen-dosen jurusan Sastra Inggris di kampus Jongin. Nih ada pak Namjoon, bu Taeyeon, bu Hyorin, pak Kwangsoo, pak Shindong, banyak deh pokoknya. Pak Sehun kayak jadi _center_ nya gitu di tengah-tengah. Mana paling ganteng kan ya. Uh.

Jongin ngescroll _timeline_ nya. Cuma ada share info-info beasiswa, _quotes-quotes_ motivasi, eh ada share dari _fanbase_ Manchester United, ada _fanbase_ Miranda Kerr juga. Oh, ngefans sama Miranda toh. Oh. Oh aja sih. Kalo tipe ideal nya pak Sehun kayak Miranda, dia mah apa atuh ya. Seujung kukunya tante Miranda aja ga nyampe.

Udah ah stalk nya.

Eh iya, dia kan suruh ngehubungin Sehun dan tanya alamat.

 **Jongin: Permisi pak, selamat malam. Saya Jongin, ingin bertanya mengenai alamat rumah bapak.**

Busut, formal banget ya dia.

Lama ga ada balesan. Ah tau ah, mending Jongin mandi aja. Udah bau kecut dia. Trus Jongin mandi deh. Diskip aja ya, takut horny nanti kalo diceritain juga gimana ini anak perawan mandi.

Selesai Jongin mandi, dia buru-buru ngecek handphone nya. Ngecek notif dari Sehun gitu, takutnya ini dosen jadi ngambek lagi kalo Jongin telat bales Line nya dia.

Nah bener kan, ada _chat_ dari pak Sehun.

 **Oh Sehun: Selamat malam Jongin. Apartment Grandhills lantai 17 nomor 9488 jam 08.00 pagi tepat.**

Ciye diucapin selamat malam juga.

 **Jongin: Baik pak, terima kasih.**

Kalem aja si Jongin. Padahal mah enggak, hatinya cenat-cenut ga karuan, padahal cuma diucapin selamat malam doang. Bisa banget emang pak Sehun bikin siswa nya baper. Ciye Jongin, baper. Sok-sokan pake baper segala, kalo pak Sehun udah galak _mode on_ aja dia balik lagi sebel sama tu bapak.

Jadi keinget waktu dia ketemu sama pak Sehun di bus kan. Ah _flashback_ nih jadinya. Kira-kira pak Sehun emang lupa atau pura-pura ga inget ya sama Jongin?

…..

Jongin ngelirik jam tangan warna hitam di pergelangan tangannya. Sial. Udah jam setengah 8 nih. Apartment pak Sehun kan agak jauh, mana ini daritadi bus ga lewat-lewat lagi. Aduh, mampus lah dia kalo sampe telat. Bisa-bisa tugas akhir semester nya beneran gak kelar. Duh Gusti, paringono sabar.

"Anjir ini bus mana woyyy." Jongin udah kayak mau lari aja ke apartment pak Sehun kalo ga ada…

Tin! Tin!

Tiba-tiba aja ada yang ngeklakson ke arah Jongin. Duh siapa nih? Kok mobilnya bagus gini, batin Jongin.

Mobil itu makin deket aja ke arah Jongin dan pas kaca mobilnya dibuka. Jeng jeng. Chanyeol _guys_ , dia cuma senyam-senyum aja ala ala om-om mesum mau nggodain Jongin. "Lah lu ngapain disini?" tanya Jongin. Dia bernafas lega tau itu Chanyeol, bukan om-om mesum yang sempet disuudzonin tadi.

"Lu sendiri ngapain? Hari ini kan kaga kuliah." tanya Chanyeol, bingung gitu ngeliat Jongin pagi-pagi gini udah rapi, pas hari libur kan. Biasanya dia cuma diem dirumah, seharian penuh ga mandi trus nontonin _Barbie_ kalo ga _Spongebob_ gitu gitu.

"Disuruh ke rumah pak Sehun buat bikin tugas akhir." jawab Jongin.

"Trus ngapain masih disini?"

"Nungguin jemputan om Burhan."

"Ha?" Chanyeol persis orang bego banget ekspresinya. Untung masih ganteng kamu mas.

"Ya nungguin bus lah oon." Jongin ngebales judes.

Chanyeol manggut-manggut aja. "Yaudah yuk, gue anter. Sekalian gue jemput Yeri dari rumah tante gue."

"Eh beneran nih?" tumbenan nih kuping yoda baik banget.

"Iya beneran. Yuk cepetan naik."

Rejeki anak sholeh banget ga nih. Jongin udah duduk manis aja disamping Chanyeol, gausah duduk manis juga udah manis kalik ya. "Kok lu tumben bawa mobil? Mobil siapa juga nih? Nyolong ya?" Jongin nyeletuk pas Chanyeol udah ngejalanin mobilnya.

Chanyeol ngelirik sewot ke Jongin. "Ini hadiah ulang tahun gue oon. Hari ini kan gue ulang tahun."

"Eh? Masa?" Jongin lupa banget deh. Perasaan juga masih lama ulang taun nya si tiang ini. "Eh maaf yeol, gue lupa sumpah. Hehe." Jongin nyengir tanpa dosa sambil ngacungin dua jari nya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Gak kok gue bercanda. Ini mobil om gue."

"Oh… Kirain lu beneran ulang taun, kan bingung gitu gue belom beli kado." Ya kan, sebagai tanda terima kasih gitu udah hampir tiap hari mau ditebengin sama Jongin, diminta anterin Jongin kemana-mana juga dia nurut aja. Berasa ojekzone banget ga sih.

"Gue mah ga butuh kado Jong. Ngeliat lu senyum ketawa ketiwi tiap hari aja udah kayak kado terindah buat hidup gue."

Apaan sih ah. Jongin cuma masang muka 'ew' aja ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol malah ketawa-tawa ga jelas. "Gue serius kalik jong."

"Apaan sih." Jongin mulai salting aja. Chanyeol emang suka gini, bercandanya suka kelewatan, suka ngomong ga jelas kayak barusan tadi. Untung Jongin ga gampang baper kan. Tapi sama pak Sehun kok baper ya? Pak Sehun lagi. Dia aja yang dipikirin Jongin daritadi.

Eh ngomong-ngomong dia udah telat ini anjir. "WADAFAK CHANYEOL CEPETIN LAGI KEK MOBIL LU! GUE UDAH TELAT INI!" nah kan, kebanyakan mikirin perasaan sih, jadi lupa kalo dia harus nyampe rumah pak Sehun tepat waktu. Udah jam 07.55 mampus…..

…..

Setelah tadi naik lift ampe lantai 18, nyari-nyari apartment nomor 9488 kesana kemari, mana sempet nyasar lagi kan akhirnya Jongin sampe juga di depan pintu apartment pak Sehun. Jongin ngeliatin jam tangannya melas. Udah jam 08.05. Jongin udah mual aja bawaan nya takut-takut ini pak dosen galak marah.

Ting tong!

Pelan-pelan banget tu dia mencetin bel nya. Lama dia ga dibukain pintu. Aduh apa pulang aja ya? Pengennya sih pulang biar ga ketemu doi. Abisnya takut sih, dia kan terlambat huweee…

Tapi akhirnya Jongin mutusin buat mencet bel nya sekali lagi. Kalo masih ga dibukain fix nih dia pulang aja.

Ting to-

Cklek.

Pintunya kebuka.

Beuh.

Aroma surga bruh.

Pak Sehun, cuma pake kaos oblong putih sama celana pendek item. Tangannya lagi ngeringin rambutnya yang setengah basah. Mana kaos putihnya itu lo, transparan alias nerawang. Kotak-kotak di perut nya duh, lengan nya yang kekar duh, otot bisep nya itu duh. Jongin ingin bergelayut manja rasanya~ Sungguh nikmat Tuhan mana lagi yang hendak Jongin dustakan. Sumpah, Jongin bakal nyesel seumur hidup kalo aja dia beneran pulang tadi.

Jongin cuma bisa melongo. Masih bengong, mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu indah ini.

"Jongin? Ada apa? Cepat masuk."

"E-eh iya pak." Jongin tersipu, pipinya merah. Dia ngapain coba barusan? Kayak mesum banget ga sih ngeliatin pak Sehun ampe melongo, pasti dia kayak orang bego tadi. Jongin pun masuk.

Jeng jeng.

Ini rumah apa kawasan bekas tawuran woy? Anjir. Ini berantakan banget rumahnya doi. Banyak kertas dimana-mana, bungkusan makanan instant, makanan-makanan ringan ada di meja, sofa. Apa pak Sehun sesibuk itu ya sampe ga sempet beresin rumah sama makan makanan instant terus? Jongin ngebatin.

"Duduk." kata pak Sehun trus dia balik masuk ke kamar nya, mau ngambil sesuatu sih kayaknya.

Duduk? Mau duduk dimana? Orang ini sofa aja penuh kertas ama barang-barang ga jelas gini. Huft. Jongin tu paling ga betah liat sesuatu yang berantakan gini sebenernya, padahal kamarnya sendiri berantakan. Akhirnya selama pak Sehun balik ke dalem, dia cuma sibuk sendiri ngeberesin ruang tamu itu.

"Nah kan, kalo gini rapi." Kata Jongin sambil dudukin pantat cantiknya di lantai.

Akhirnya Sehun balik sambil nenteng tumpukan kertas sama laptop. Dia berhenti bentar pas liat ruang tamu nya yang tadinya berantakan jadi rapi banget. "Siapa yang nyuruh kamu membersihkan ruang tamu saya?"

"Eh?" Jongin kaget. Mampus, jangan-jangan pak Sehun marah gara-gara dia udah lancang ngeberesin ruang tamu nya. "S-saya pengen bersihin sendiri kok pak." kata Jongin takut-takut.

"Hmm." Sehun cume ngegumam trus tiba-tiba duduk di samping Jongin. Dia ga bilang makasih, tapi juga ga marah sih.

"Kamu sudah belajar kan?" tanya Sehun. Jongi cuma ngangguk. Jadi sekarang posisi mereka sama-sama duduk di lantai, ngehadep meja di ruang tamu Sehun.

"Kerjakan." kata pak Sehun sambil nyodorin kertas soal ke Jongin. Jongin ngeliat sekilas kertas soalnya. Awas aja kalo yang keluar beda dari yang Jongin pelajarin tadi malem.

Dia mulai ngerjain tuh, nomor 1 sampe 10, masih gampang. 11 sampe 15 mulai bingung. Sehun cuma diem aja, ngeliatin muridnya, mana sambil nopangin kepala pake tangan. Jongin kan jadi deg-deg ser diliatin kayak gitu. Mana ini soalnya bikin bingung lagi.

Jongin nelen ludah. Sekali-kali curi pandang ke arah Sehun yang natap dia intens. Pengen banget neriakkin Sehun buat ga ngeliatin dia kayak gitu. Udah ini soal susah, jadi tambah susah.

Pas Jongin udah sampe ke soal nomor 17, tiba-tiba Sehun ngedeketin mukanya ke muka Jongin. Bangsat, apa-apaan ni dosen. Makin deket bung. Makin deket. Deketnya tu yang deket banget gitu lo. Ih gimana sih, deket banget lah pokoknya. Jongin merem, deg-degan bangsat. pas hidung Jongin satu mili lagi bakal nempel sama hidung doi…

Klik.

"Kamu kenapa merem? Saya cuma mau nyalain kipas angin nya."

Lah? Jongin buru-buru buka matanya. Jadi tadi itu pak Sehun cuma mau nyalain kipas angin di belakang badan Jongin? Kampret.

"Habisnya, kamu keringetan." kata pak Sehun lagi.

Jongin cuma diem aja. Tengsin lah. Dia udah mikir macem-macem tadi, untung dia ga nyosor duluan. "Kamu sakit?" pak Sehun nempelin tangannya di jidat Jongin. Ya Allah si bapak, singkirkan tangan laknat mu dari diriku pak, Jongin menjerit dalam hati.

"E-enggak pak. Saya cuma haus aja." Jongin ngejawab asal. Suara dia masih agak grogi gitu.

"Kamu haus?"

Jongin ngangguk.

"Yasudah kerjakan dulu soal nya. Saya gak punya air minum, nanti saya traktir _bubble tea_."

"Eh? Beneran pak?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak, saya bohong." kata pak Sehun datar. Ih. Jongin manyun aja.

"Ya serius, Jongin." Ser. _The way he called Jongin's name_ itu loh.

"Kerjakan soalnya. Kalau banyak salah, saya tidak akan bantu tugas kamu lagi."

Yee bener kan. Baru aja lima menit baik, udah muncul lagi galak nya.

…..

 **HEY GUYSSS! Sorry kalo update nya agak lama, karena udah mulai sibuk dan sebentar lagi holiday is over. Ya sabar aja aku tu. Maaf kalo gue ga bisa update fast kayak dulu yaa, tapi bakal usahain buat selalu update maksimal dua minggu sekali lah. Maksimal ya. So please leave your reviews. Regards, Pinku.**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **Mr. Oh**

 **Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Junmyeon, Choi Siwon, Choi Sooyoung, and many more.**

 **Pair: HunKai/main, ChanKai,**

 **BaekSoo/slight**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance**

 **Warn: Yaoi, Boys Love, Mature words, Informal Words, Typos**

 **Rate: T**

 **Summary: Kim Jongin, mahasiswa jurusan Sastra Inggris yang mendapat Mr. Oh sebagai dosen pembimbing yang ganteng tapi galak untuk tugas akhir nya. Let's read their Love-Hate relationship here! (Change summary) (HunKai story! Chankai, Baeksoo/Slight)**

 **Happy reading!**

Udah hampir sejam Jongin berjuang keras berkutat sama soal-soal laknat yang dikasih pak Sehun. Emang ini dosen ga ada matinya, bisa aja dia bikin soal model beginian. Udah tau otak Jongin pas-pasan, masih aja bikin soal level senpai begini.

Dan sampelah anak manis ini di nomor 50. Nomor terakhir.

Udah ngawur aja jawabannya. Bodo lah. Yang penting ini soal cepet kelar. Bodo amat kalo ntar pak Sehun mau marah kek, mau ngehukum dia kek, ga jadi nraktir _bubble tea_ kek.

Jongin capek pak. Kok yo nemen to asune. Aduh maap Jongin misuh.

"Sudah pak." Jongin nyodorin tu kertas soal ke Sehun yang daritadi cuma diem aja merhatiin anak didiknya yang satu ini.

"Saya koreksi dulu." Pak Sehun ngambil kacamata baca nya, dia pake. Duh ganteng, kebetinaan Jongin meronta. Jongin deg-degan gitu rasanya. Antara takut salah sama _amazed_ sama ketampanan Bapak Kepala Lektor kita yang satu ini.

Ctik.

Sehun nyalain bolpoin warna merah nya. Jongin cuma meringis aja. Dia tau dia bakal dapet _red mark_ alias soal yang dia jawab pasti ada yang salah. Siap-siap disembur nih sama pak Sehun.

"Ini harusnya begini Jongin." Sehun nyondongin badannya ke depan Jongin jadi lebih deket. Ngejelasin materi soal yang Jongin salah jawab. Anak manis cuma manggut-manggut aja, sok ngerti.

Dan sampe lah pak Sehun di soal terakhir. Total salah 15 dari 50 soal. Ya lumayan lah. Lumayan banget itu mah buat Jongin yang otak nya pas-pasan.

Pak Sehun ngehela nafas. Tangannya diangkat ke atas buat ngeregangin otot-otot nya yang kaku trus tiba-tiba dia berdiri dan masuk ke kamarnya. Jongin cuma bengong, dia kira dia bakal dimarahin atau apa eh tapi pak Sehun malah masuk ke kamarnya, ga bilang apa-apa lagi.

Ga berapa lama pak Sehun balik ke ruang tamu. Dia ganti baju rupanya. Jongin cengo, ngeliatin Sehun dari ujung kepala sampe ujung kaki. Sehun pake celana _jeans_ warna item yang sobek-sobek gitu sama kaos warna item juga trus ada tulisannya " _Serenity_ ". Trus rambut nya disisir rapi ke belakang. Jadi tu ya Jongin bingung sekarang, dia ini dosen atau anggota _boyband_.

"Ayo. Ada yang salah sama penampilan saya?"

"E-eh. Enggak pak." Jongin buru-buru nyaut. Oke fix, udah kali kedua dalam sehari ini dia kayak orang bego di depan Sehun. Jangan dikeliatanin banget kek Jong terpesona nya, bisa-bisa pak Sehun kegeeran lagi.

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya setelah ngerapiin buku-bukunya yang berserakan di meja ruang tamu Sehun. Eh bentar. Emang mereka mau kemana?

"Pak, kita mau kemana ya?"

Sehun ngehela nafas. Ini murid satu lemot banget. "Katanya kamu haus."

"Oh iya pak. Hehe, saya lupa." Jongin nyengir kuda aja.

Sehun ngebuka laci di samping sofa ruang tamu nya, ngambil kunci mobilnya yang ada gantungan _Spiderman_. Uhuk. Ketawa aja Jongin ngeliat gantungan nya.

…..

 _Awkward_.

Udah satu kata itu aja yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan di dalem mobil Sehun

"Ehm.." Sehun sok batuk kaku gitu. Netralin tenggorokan nya yang seret gegara kebanyakan diem.

Jongin yang daritadi cuma fokus ngeliatin keluar jendela nengok ke arah dosen nya itu.

"Mau dengerin lagu?"

"Eh? Boleh pak." Jongin cuma ngangguk.

Klik.

Sehun mencet tombol _play_ di _music player_ mobilnya.

 _I'm in front of you_

 _I'm right here_

 _Tell me with your lips_

 _say yes say yes_

Eh. Lagu kesukaan Jongin nih. Itu loh, lagu drama baru yang pemerannya mirip Baekhyun. _Scarlett Heart_.

Gatel kan jadinya pengen nyanyi.

 _Without knowing_

 _I'm going to you_

 _I wanna tell you my heart with the blowing wind_

 _love is true_

Udah gatel banget pengen nyanyi. Ah bodo ah. Akhirnya nyanyi juga si doi, malu-malu miaw gitu. Takut pak Sehun denger. Sehun cuma diem aja, fokus nyetir. Denger kok dia kalo Jongin lagi nyanyi-nyanyi manja di sebelahnya, cuma dia kan orangnya _stay cool_ aja. Jongin ngelirik Sehun. Ah kayaknya dia diem aja, batin Jongin. Berarti bener kalik kalo suara Jongin emang bagus. Serah lu aja Jong.

…..

Akhirnya sampe mereka di daerah deket Gangnam gitu, tempat café-café sama toko-toko yang biasa dibuat nongkrong sama anak-anak hits kayak Chanyeol dan _gang_ nya Seulgi nongki-nongki cantik. Tempat-tempat yang _instagramable_ gitu loh. _Aesthetic_ kalo kata Chanyeol mah.

Sehun markirin mobil nya tepat di depan café bubble tea langganannya. Sehun emang sering banget nongkrong disini. Sendiri aja, doi kan jomblo karatan sama kayak Jongin. Jongin cuma ngintil di belakang Sehun kayak anak bebek. Café nya sih lagi ga begitu rame kayak biasanya. Banyak beberapa anak seumuran Jongin yang lagi nongki biasa sambil nyeruput bubble tea, ada juga yang sambil nugas atau pacaran.

Jongin duduk di kursi persis deket jendela. Biar bisa liat ke luar gitu. Sementara Sehun mesenin bubble tea buat dia sama Jongin. Jongin bengong aja merhatiin Sehun ngobrol sama pelayannya, kayaknya sih pelanggan tetap. Ga berapa lama Sehun balik sambil bawa dua gelas bubble tea seraya ngasihin ke Jongin.

"Makasih pak." Jongin _shy shy cat_ gitu guys. Jongin nyeruput bubble tea nya. Lah rasa cokelat, tau aja Pak Sehun kesukaan Jongin. Jongin asik aja nyeruput bubble tea nya sambil ngelirik Sehun yang juga lagi minum. Ada tulisan di cup bubble tea nya, " _For Kak Sehun_ ". Pft. Mau ngakak aja, si pelayan gatau apa kalo Sehun itu dosen. Kepala Lektor lagi, eh dipanggil Kak.

Jongin ngelirik ke cup bubble tea punya dia. Deg. " _For orang pertama yang Kak Sehun ajak kesini;)_ ". Hah apa-apaan nih. Seriusan Jongin orang pertama yang Sehun ajak kesini? Cie spesial cie. Telor dua kalik Jong pake spesial segala.

"Jongin, hobi kamu apa?"

Eh? Jongin cengo. Dia ngeliatin Sehun di depannya yang lagi natap dia intens sambil nopangin dagu pake tanga. Anjir. Cakep masa. Jongin _blushing_.

"Hobi saya? Banyak." Jawab Jongin singkat. Bukan cuek, tapi salting.

"Ya apa aja?"

"Hmm… Nonton film atau drama, eh kartun juga suka deng. Barbie atau Disney gitu. Nyanyi di kamar mandi, hmm trus apa lagi ya."

Sehun nyibir. "Hobi kok ga ada yang faedah." Mukanya sinis gitu, tapi abis itu senyum kecil. Kecil banget hampir ga keliatan. Tapi ganteng.

"Idih biarin aja." Jongin sewot. Kayaknya dia mulai lupa kalo yang dia ajak ngomong sekarang itu dosennya.

"Kalo bapak?" gentian Jongin yang tanya.

Sehun diem sesaat. "Banyak kayak kamu, tapi faedah. Nulis, ngajar, kadang main musik."

"Nulis apa? Main musik apa?" Jongin mulai kepo.

"Macem-macem sih, seringnya sih _poem_. Musiknya kalo ga piano ya gitar." Sehun nyeruput bubble tea nya yang udah mau abis. "Oohh…" Jongin cuma manggut-manggut aja. Sehun orangnya gitu ya ternyata. Sehun berdiri, ngerapiin kaosnya yang sedikit kusut terus jalan ke tempat mesen makanan, kayaknya sih mau pesen bubble tea lagi.

Tiba-tiba aja, "Jongin? Lu ngapain disini sendiri?"

Jongin nengok kaget. "Eh Seulgi." Mampus gue, batin Jongin. Kalo Seulgi tau dia disini sama Pak Sehun bisa heboh satu kampus. Secara Jongin gitu loh, anak rumahan yang ga pernah deket ama siapa-siapa pergi berduaan, selain ama _gang_ kadal nya. Eh sekalinya jalan, ama dosen lagi. Apalagi ini Seulgi, udah bisa dibilang lambe turah nya kampus Jongin.

Seulgi ngelirik meja Jongin, ada dua cup bubble tea. "Hm ciyee… ama siapa nih?" Seulgi naik turunin alisnya ngegoda Jongin. "Eh eng-enggak kok gi, gue sendiri aja. Ini gue tadi tambah bubble tea." Jongin panik. Dia ngelirik Sehun yang masih antri bubble tea. Semoga Pak Sehun lama _please_ , dia komat-kamit dalem hati.

Jongin ngelirik Seulgi yang kayaknya masih ga percaya sama dia. Seulgi nengok ke belakang. "Yang pake baju item ya?" Mpus. "Hah? Enggak kok." Njir emang Jongin tu paling ga bakat banget deh suruh bohong gini. Kesel.

Seulgi penasaran abis. Dia udah ancang-ancang mau jalan ke arah Sehun. "Heh Seulgi! Anjir ayo cepetan keburu mulai film nya!" Jongin ngelirik ke luar. Seungwan ternyata, temen akrab nya Seulgi dari jurusan Sastra Arab. "Eh iya-iya. Yaudah Jong, gue duluan ya, mau nonton _Spiderman_ nih ntar si Seungwan keburu marah lagi." Seulgi buru-buru cabut sambil dadah-dadah ala Miss Korea ke Jongin.

Hah. Jongin ngehela napas lega. Untung aja Seungwan dateng tepat waktu, kalo enggak bisa ketauan dia jalan berdua Pak Sehun. Pft.

Sehun dateng bawa satu gelas bubble tea sama satu piring _cheesecake_ buat Jongin. "Nih." Dia ngasihin _cheesecake_ nya ke Jongin. "Tadi siapa?"

"Ah enggak pak, cuma temen." Jawab Jongin salting. Sehun manggut-manggut. Jongin nyobain _cheesecake_ yang dibeliin Sehun tadi. Enak banget parah. Ga sadar dia makan lahap banget ampe _cream_ nya belepotan. Sehun ngeliat ke Jongin, doi ketawa pelan. Sehun ngambil tisu di deket dia, ngarahin tangannya ke arah bibir Jongin yang belepotan trus dia lap pelan-pelan ala drakor gitu.

 _RIP Jongin's heart_.

…..

 **Pertama-tama aku mau minta maaf banget buat reader yang nungguin FF ini dari lama banget. I'm literally sorry karena kemaren ini aku bener-bener ga ada hasrat buat nulis lagi. So sorry guys, tadinya juga bingung mau lanjutin apa engga karena udah lama banget dan mungkin kalian juga udah lupa sama ini FF esek-esek ga berfaedah tapi pas buka akun ffn kemaren ternyata banyak banget yang ngepm minta ini sama my stepfather dilanjut, terharu guys. Pokoknya intinya cuma mau bilang makasih dan maaf sama yang udah nungguin aku dan maaf apabila humorku tidak classy lagi. Regards, Pinku.**


End file.
